1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electrical connector.
The invention relates to a connector comprising an insulative material body having rows of passages into each of which is inserted a male or female electrical contact member crimped at one end to an electrical conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art (see patent GB-A-2 186 748 and patent DE-A-43 25 371) includes connectors of this kind that include a locking key formed by a U-shaped member with a series of bars upstanding from the center section in corresponding relationship to the rows of passages, the insulative material body including slots perpendicular to the passages into which the bars are inserted so that they bear against a shoulder on the electrical contact members to oppose accidental withdrawal of the latter.
These connectors have various drawbacks. If they are required to include different electrical contact members, i.e. to provide electrical connections with different current ratings, complex casing members and equally complex keys are required, which increases the cost of such connectors.
Further, the complexity of the shapes makes it difficult to manufacture very small connectors.
A first aim of the invention is to remedy this drawback.